


We keep this love in a photograph

by omghappyharmony



Category: Original Work
Genre: And I'm still sad after I did, Angst, F/M, I was really sad when I wrote it, Melancholy, Recreational Drug Use, Summer Love, This could or could not be inspired by something real, Yeah it actually happened
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omghappyharmony/pseuds/omghappyharmony
Summary: Era stata una bella notte d’estate, ma era stato solo questo.
Kudos: 1





	We keep this love in a photograph

I fumi dell’alcool le annebbiavano il cervello, rendendole la testa leggera.

Nonostante questo, era perfettamente conscia delle labbra di lui che le accarezzavano la guancia. Come si era trovata in questa situazione, neanche lei lo sapeva per certo. Sicuramente non era qualcosa che si sarebbe aspettata.

Si erano conosciuti qualche giorno prima nel villaggio. I suoi occhi erano stati la prima cosa che aveva notato. Erano chiari e attenti, come se fossero capaci di scrutarti dentro. Si era presentato con un sorriso sicuro, una stretta di mano decisa, le spalle dritte. La serata era andata avanti in modo tranquillo, un po’ di alcool l’aveva resa più sicura e sfacciata. Avevano chiarito da subito che si capivano in fatto di musica. _È fidanzato_ , era un’altra cosa che le era stata molto chiara fin da subito. L’aveva accantonato in un angolo remoto del cervello.

Non l’aveva rivisto fino a un paio di sere dopo.

Avevano passato più tempo insieme. Avevano giocato in coppia contro il fratello di lui e la cugina di lei, ma avevano perso. Avevano parlato di musica, lui aveva dei gusti assurdi. Era il primo, dopo anni, con cui riusciva ad essere così sé stessa. Non aveva vergogna di dire o fare qualcosa di imbarazzante. Lui rideva alle sue battute e scherzava allo stesso modo.

L’ultima sera del villaggio, lui aveva parlato di _lei_. _Ci ho perso la testa,_ aveva detto.

Lei non riusciva a capire questa cosa. _Non sono mai stata fidanzata_.

Lui l’aveva fissata per un minuto intero.

_È davvero così assurdo?_

_No, solo che appresso a_ lei _ci ho perso davvero la testa e non riesco a capire._

_Non c’è mai stato nessuno per cui valesse davvero la pena._

_Non c’è mai stato nessuno che ti abbia fatto innamorare, c’è poco da dire._

Una voce li aveva interrotti per dirle che sua madre l’aveva chiamata. Si era allontanata ed era tornata poco dopo per continuare a fumare.

Avevano parlato di quanto fosse bello fumare. Per la prima volta dicendolo era stata capita, non era solo _la tossica_ della situazione. Si erano seduti vicino, lei gli toccava le spalle, lui si appoggiava a lei per ridere.

Un amico di lei era arrivato per parlarle di una cosa.

Il karma voleva dirle qualcosa. L’aveva capito solo dopo. Ogni volta che accadeva qualcosa, venivano interrotti. Forse era davvero l’universo che le stava dicendo NO.

Ci aveva perso quaranta minuti con l’amico, nel frattempo era arrivata un’altra ragazza. Lei l’aveva fatta incazzare. _Eccone un’altra che vuole fare la splendida, ma non conosce i_ _Dire Straits._

Avevano continuato a fumare. Lui aveva continuato ad assentarsi per parlare al telefono con _lei_.

Erno arrivati altri amici, lui ancora non c’era. Era tornato, ma era distante.

Il loro addio era stato un arrivederci. _Grazie per la serata e buonanotte._

Si sarebbero rivisti nella sua città due giorni dopo. Lui aveva il suo numero.

Quando suo fratello le aveva detto che lui non ci sarebbe stato, si era incazzata. Con l’universo e con il karma e con tutto il resto.

Poi eccolo in piazza, con il suo cappellino da spacciatore, la sua camicia di cui si era innamorata subito e lo sguardo colpevole di chi non doveva essere lì, ma voleva farlo. Quello sguardo che si era portato addosso per due terzi della serata.

_Mangia con noi._

_Non posso._

Una chiamata. Di _lei_.

_Dove andiamo stasera?_

Li aveva raggiunti dopo cena. Sua cugina gli aveva parlato a telefono.

Poi il bar.

Sei shots di tequila e uno di whiskey. Nel frattempo avevano parlato di tutto, dalla musica ai videogiochi. E avevano riso, tanto. Lui l’aveva portata nel bar a prendere qualcosa da soli. Lui aveva riso ad una sua battuta. Gli altri avevano interrotto.

 _Chi viene con me ad accompagnare lui che deve tornare a casa?_ Aveva detto sua cugina.

 _Tu resti qui._ Aveva detto lui.

Erano rimasti in quattro. Lui beveva. E le baciava le guance.

 _Questo è il mio limite_. Lei lo conosceva bene. Non doveva ripetere lo stesso errore. Lui aveva continuato a bere. E più l’alcool scendeva, più erano liberi di stare vicino, di toccarsi, di appoggiarsi l’uno a l’altra.

_Vado a fumare e prendere un po’ d’aria._

_Vorresti uscire, eh?_ Le aveva detto lui tirandola per le spalle. In fondo non si stava tanto male tra le sue braccia.

Erano rimasti da soli nel locale. Lei voleva tanto fumare quella sigaretta, lui doveva rispondere ad una telefonata, di _lei_.

Aveva passato un po’ di tempo con il fratello e la sua amica, a parlare di quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che era stata così bene.

Lui intanto andava avanti e indietro sul marciapiede a parlare con _lei_.

Il fratello non stava tanto bene. Erano andati in bagno. Avevano scattato delle foto mentre i conati del fratello si sentivano dal cubicolo accanto.

L’amica col telefono in mano, lei ad occhi chiusi e lui con un braccio sui suoi fianchi. Faceva le smorfie, la baciava sulle guance.

 _Queste foto_ lei _non deve vederle, mi raccomando._ Aveva detto lui al fratello.

Nel frattempo la stringeva stretta. Le teneva il braccio sulle spalle, le dava i baci sulle guance, le ripeteva in continuazione di essere stato fortunato ad averla incontrata.

 _Vieni un attimo qui che ti devo dire una cosa_. Le aveva detto lui, con una sigaretta infinita tra le mani. Lei gli aveva chiesto un paio di tiri, mentre parlavano del nulla.

Una telefonata. Un’altra interruzione. Sua cugina non trovava il portafogli. Lui si era allontanato per cercarlo.

 _Sta nascendo un flirt._ La sua amica le aveva detto.

_No, è fidanzato._

_Anche il fratello pensa la stessa cosa, ha guardato le foto._

Sua cugina era tornata, incazzata nera. Lui era in bagno.

Il ritorno l’avevano passato lui con un braccio attorno al suo collo, lei con la mano stretta nella sua, mentre lui le accarezzava il polso.

_Quando vieni nella mia città chiamami._

Si erano salutati per minuti, lui a sollevarla da terra, lei a dargli i baci sul collo.

_Sono pesante, mettimi giù._

_Macché!_

Lei era stata l’ultima persona che lui aveva guardato prima di voltarsi e andarsene.

La sua amica continuava a guardarla e a ripeterle che c’era stato qualcosa.

E lei continuava a ripetere a sé stessa che non c’era stato niente.

Il giorno dopo aveva riguardato le foto.

C’era stato qualcosa.

L’amica aveva postato una di queste, ma senza di lei.

Lui l’aveva chiamata ore dopo, messaggiata totalmente nel panico.

_Ti prego togli quella foto. Se perdo lei perdo tutto._

Era stata una bella notte d’estate, ma era stato solo questo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è stato più un flusso di coscienza che qualcosa di effettivamente ragionato. L'ho buttato giù di getto senza neanche pensarci più di tanto. Grazie a chi è arrivato fin qui.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
